TOMA MI MANO
by taia himura
Summary: HINATA SOLO ESPERA PODER DECIRLE A NARUTO CUANTO LO AMA, Y NARUTO SOLO ESPERA DECIRLE A HINATA CUANTO LA NESESITA PERO AUN CUANDO HAY PIEDRAS EN EL CAMINO LAS VOCES SE ESCUCHAN...


LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

_TOMA MI MANO_

* * *

Hacia horas que se encontraba en esa posición, parecía un bulto tirado a la mitad de la nada, había visto el atardecer, un atardecer que amenazaba con ser el ultimo, sus hermosos ojos blancos miraban a la nada, minutos antes habían albergado aun la esperanza de ver alguien llegar que la levantaba, la llevaba en brazos y la cuidaba, o simplemente le regalaba un abrazo.

Pero ahora el dolor en su pecho le decía que esa fantasía jamás llegaría.

Había ido de misión, una simple y cuando estaba de regreso se topo con el que fuera su asesino, fueron cortes limpios, sin el menor rastro de remordimiento, no había podido ni siquiera previsto, al parecer todo estaba planeado, sabia por donde iba a regresar y solo la esperaron, había sido una presa tan fácil, había sido tan ingenua.

Ahora las lamentaciones no servían de nada igual iba a morir.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, las heridas eran mortales si, pero su muerte seria lenta y dolorosa.

Aun recordaba la cara de Naruto, feliz cuando lo vio por ultima vez, el la había acompañado a la puerta de Konoha para despedirla y le había susurrado al oído "te esperare".

Recordaba que la noche antes de su partida el la había invitado a cenar ramen y le había dicho que tenia que decirle algo muy importante pero que se lo diría mejor cuando regresara, ella se sintió tan feliz, incluso intercambiaron protectores para la buena suerte.

Como deseaba tenerlo en esos momentos a su lado, como deseaba siquiera haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, decirle un "te quiero", pero ya era tarde, ya era tarde para todo, incluso para seguir llorando.

Las lagrimas no paraban aun que ella lo deseara, y estaba comenzando a marearse, sin duda la muerte pronto llegaría por ella.

Cerro los ojos lentamente y su respiración fue disminuyendo, se sentía tan lejana ahora, escucho unos pasos apresurados un susurro que no alcanzo a reconocer y sintió un calido tacto en su mano, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano, se sintió en paz, y solo susurro "Naruto", antes de dejar la realidad.

* * *

Naruto se despertó con un dolor en el pecho, sabia que no estad enfermo pero ese doro le atravesaba todo el corazón era como si una parte de el se estuviera separando, miro sobre su buró y encontró la caja azul que guardaba el regalo de Hinata es tarde ella llegaría a Konoha y el la estaría esperando, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, que su mundo se había llenado de luz cuando ella lo beso tiernamente cuando pensaba que estaba inconsciente. 

Salio de su departamento que por cierto lo había arreglado para que ella no se llevara una mala impresión de el, su plan era perfecto esperarla acompañarla a que entregara su reporte, invitarla a comer a su casa y declararle sus sentimientos.

Todo estaba tan bien, aun recordaba la tarde en que sakura le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo, no como algo mas, y que nunca podría corresponderle sus sentimientos.

El se había ido a llorar por que sabia que de cierta manera estaba solo, y ella lo estuvo buscando por todas partes y lo encontró solo y triste, ella solo se sentó junto a el y le hizo compañía, el se desahogo en su hombro, fue tan reconfortante que se quedo dormido, entre sueños sintió el tierno beso de ella, en ese momento supo que aun cuando hay muchas estrellas en el firmamento y nosotros veamos a la luna, una estrella nos ve a nosotros y alumbra solo para nosotros.

Desde ese día Naruto no rechazaba oportunidad para acercarse a la oji-plateado, era tan linda tan tierna y lo mejor de todo, era suya y el era de ella.

Estuvo esperando las dos primeras horas y sabía desde ese momento que algo andaba mal, y salio corriendo con Tsunade, y le rogó, le suplico que lo dejara ir en busca de hinata, ella después de un rato accedió para su sorpresa sakura y neji se ofrecieron a ayudarlo y así los tres salieron en su búsqueda.

* * *

No habían ido muy lejos cuando vieron a un hombre tirado en el suelo con el estomago cortado, estaba muriendo, y al verlos sonrió, alguien le había hecho ese corte con una Shiruken. 

"Ella era como un ángel y aun así me atreví, nunca creí que su sangre me doliera tanto en mis manos."

El hombre dejo caer un protector de Konoha y para horror de Naruto lo reconoció era el de Hinata, no supo como no escucho la voz de Neji, solo salio en busca de Hinata y no corrió mucho cuando la encontró, estaba tirada, casi muerta, en sus muñecas tenia cortes al igual que sus talones, en su cuello, se estaba desangrando, el se acerco y tomo su mano pero ella ya no le contestaba solo escucho su nombre en un tenue susurro.

Sakura cerro las heridas y naruto cargo a hinata asta la villa ahí fue con Tsunade y le rogó que la salvara, ella estaba muy grave.

Las horas que siguieron fueron criticas Naruto no se separo nunca de la puerta donde estaba Hinata, sentía su corazón caerse por pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba, tal vez si hubiera salido antes tal vez si el…

Los talvez nunca existen, cuando vio salir a Tsunade ella solo bajo la cabeza.

"Hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos, pero esta muy delicada."

Naruto entre en la habitación y vio a ahí a su Hinata, golpeo la pared se sentía tan impotente, tan desolado, se acerco a ella tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la vería viva y comenzó a llorar se acerco a su oído y le susurro un "te amo".

Momentos después sintió a Hinata diferente….

* * *

Ocho meses habían pasado desde que hinata estuviera en el hospital, desde el fatídico ataque, los días que siguieron a eso, se enteraron que el asesino era un Hittori de primera categoría de hecho ya se creía muerto, había matado a aldeas enteras en solo horas, el que Hinata lo hubiera enfrentado sola se había convertido en una leyenda. 

Y aun más cuando dijeron que ella lo había matado, se convirtió en un símbolo a seguir y le dio aun mas prestigio a su clan.

Hiashi estaba orgulloso de su primogénita, tanto que fue corriendo al hospital al enterarse de la noticia, pero solo encontró a Naruto afuera de este con la cara hundida entre sus manos.

Lo que siguió fue un milagro, Hinata se recuperaba lenta pero bien, había estado a escasos centímetros de la muerte y cuando despertó por el primero que pregunto fue por su rubio, el estaba a su lado jamás la había dejado sola.

La cuido con gran esmero, y ella se lo agradecía con sonrisas, incluso Hiashi dejo que Naruto cuidara de su primogénita ya que era con el único que respondía bien a sus cuidados.

Y así el tiempo paso y Hinata salio del hospital, su relación se formalizo y Hiashi estuvo mas feliz aun cuando naruto se convirtió en Hokage para alegría de Tsunade que ya estaba harta de ese trabajo.

Hinata se gano el respeto de todos incluso en uno de esos meses Sasuke regreso a la aldea y se corrió la noticia de que los del akatsuki al fin habían desaparecido.

Todo estaba perfecto tanto que las bodas no se hicieron esperar, y asi comenzó el clan Uzumaki-Hyuugan.

Tuvieron tres hijos dos niños gemelos iguales a su padre y una niña idéntica a su madre, una niña que años mas tarde fue dolor de cabeza para sus hermanos y padre, ya que era como su padre y coqueta a más no poder, tanto que el hijo mayor del Uchiha se enamoro de ella.

Pero eso ya es otra historia por que los momentos de paz superaron a las tragedias y el sol brillo para ellos siempre y aun cuando había invierno sabían que la primavera no tardaría en llegar y juntos la esperarían.

Y asì lo hicieron asta el final de sus días, los dos siempre juntos.

* * *

_Este fanfic fue inspirado con la canción de toma mi mano de belanova aquí les dejo la letra_

Toma mi mano ya todo estará bien no debes llorar

Se que es dificil pero yo estaré aquí no t sientas sola

Si todo esta mal y no puedes mas puedes buscarme

Se que tu en mi lugar lo harías también sin pensarlo

Se que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí para ti

Como ayer como hoy sabes que puedes buscarme

Se lo que sientes y aunque parezca así no es el final

Esto no es fácil pero yo estaré aquí no te sientas sola

Se que tu en mi lugar lo harías también sin pensarlo

Se que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí para ti

Como ayer como hoy sabes que puedes buscarme

_Por cierto esto rompe con el encantamiento de que este día leí puras tragedias con finales tristes, espero ya no volver a escribir algo con final triste por que la verdad jamás había sentido en carne propia el ver que dos personas que esperas que estén juntos se han separadas tan cruel mente._

_Así que ya no sean tan crueles sean felices que por __**muy oscura que este la noche siempre hay una luz que te ilumina el sendero.**_

_ESPERO QUE NO HAGA FALTA DECIR QUE ME DEJEN UNOS CUANTOS COMENTARIOS POR CIERTO EN LA SEMANA LES TENGO VARIAS SOPRESAS ENTRE ELLAS LOS FINALES DE MIS FANFIC QUE AUN NO HABIA TERMINADO OKIS CUIDENSEN._


End file.
